Fallen From the Heavens
by SlayerSango23
Summary: He wasn't allowed to fall in love, and she refused to. Sango is a rather antisocial writer in need of inspiration. Enter Miroku, a mysterious stranger on a mission. Can he heal the wounds of her heart? And will she change his life forever?
1. Prologue: Memoirs of An Authoress

**Fallen From the Heavens  
****By: SlayerSango23**

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the Inuyasha characters...

**A/N: **This will be my Valentine's Day fic. It was inspired by my muse, my sister, so thanks to her! And now, I present this story to you, in (early) honor of the St. Valentine's Day...Massacre...heh heh... Hope that didn't spoil the mood any...  
Enjoy, and don't forget to review!

**Prologue: Memoirs of An Authoress **

_Even if I lived to be one-hundred years old or infinitely older, I would never forget that fateful __January, the year I turned 24... _

_I never imagined, even in my wildest of dreams, that what happened was possible. __And I certainly wouldn't have created such a tale... _

_Sometimes, I still feel as though I was merely swallowed up into some hazy dreamworld... __But it was real... _

_He breezed into my life like a wisp of wind and brought a vitality I never thought possible to my structured, predictable, and empty life... _

My name is Sango Nakamura, and I am a writer, of fiction specifically. It had been a childhood dream of mine to write, probably because my parents used to read to me every night when I was young. I loved the stories they read, and I loved my parents, very much.

They were taken out of my life when I was 21 years old, along with my beloved younger brother, Kohaku.

It was a car accident...

I knew these things happened, knew that it wasn't some...punishment, but I was mad at the world and had constant battles with overwhelming feelings of depression.

And for a long time, I couldn't go on...

There may be no hope for what has been destroyed, but what is simply broken can sometimes be fixed. I hadn't been destroyed entirely, and I refused to give up.

I eventually found the strength to not only get out of bed in the morning, but also pursue my goals and dreams. I started writing, managed to get published, and created a life for myself.

I was content.

I was standing on my own two feet, and I convinced myself it was all I'd ever need...

**A/N: **Ok, this is just the prologue, so things will definitely pick up! And it may not be what you are expecting... Anyway, I need feedback! Should I continue, any suggestions, etc...? Thanks for reading!


	2. Just Another Day?

**Fallen From the Heavens  
****By: SlayerSango23**

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters in this story...

**Chapter One: Just Another Day? **

Sango Nakamura awoke to the sound of a blaring alarm clock. It was Friday and 8:00 AM. She closed her eyes once more and simply savored the softness of her bed, then she promptly slid out of it. "Time to go to work." she said aloud. But first, she headed for the shower. She knew just the way to relieve her drowsiness.

She shed her typical bedtime attire, sweat pants and a tank top, and made her way underneath the showerhead. She lathered shampoo into her hair and ran her fingers through it, smoothing out her silky locks, one shade light of onyx. As she did so, she allowed her mind to wander and immediately began creating.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango was a writer and worked out of her home. She wrote fiction, mostly novels, but also the occasional short story for a magazine. She simply loved creating fiction and did it on a regular basis. What she enjoyed most was the sense of control it gave her. The author of a story is the supreme power, and unlike in life, in writing you control everything.

Her work was generally contemporary and on the realistic side. Although, she dabbled in a little action/adventure and mystery.

One thing she refused to write was romance. Her main characters were generally strong, independent heroines who never fell in love. Or if they did, it never worked out.

She'd believed in romance and love and all that feel-goodness at one time, but being burned once too many tends to change a girl's opinion. And she avoided the sap like she would a plague...

Sango's job allowed her flexible hours, but being the self-motivated individual she was, she forced herself to work at least five days a week and eight hours a day, as if she had a typical office job. Due to this, Sango left her apartment seldom. She usually left only for groceries or the occasional errand. The other tenants found her to be pleasant, when they saw her, but they also considered her something of a hermit.

And they weren't completely off-base.

She made a decent living and even had a small following of avid fans, but recently she'd been having something of a dry spell. Her financial state was swiftly threatening her ability to pay the monthly rent, so she'd been forced to take a part-time job at the bookstore a block from her apartment complex.

She finished her shower and tossed on a robe, before heading to her bedroom to jot down the ideas that had come to her in the shower. She sat on the bed, picking up the notebook she kept on the night-stand. Her cat, Kirara, nuzzled her head against her leg, then jumped up onto the bed beside her. Sango stroked her furry head, and the cat gave a satisfied meow.

She went over her day's itinerary in her head.

"Well girl, I guess I'm going to have to venture out into the world today."

She'd decided that she needed a few groceries for her next 'writing hibernation,' as she called it, and she needed to go by the bookstore, and also put in an ad at the newspaper for a roommate.

She didn't like the idea of getting some random roommate, but the friends she had in town weren't looking for a place, and she was getting rather desperate.

She dressed, donning a pair of jeans and hooded sweatshirt, dried her hair, then headed out. Before leaving, she grabbed the ad she'd written and an energy shake out of the refrigerator. In afterthought, she decided she might do a little writing at the bookstore, so she brought along her notebook and a pen.

After exiting her apartment, she made it only a few steps before being noticed.

"So, she emerges." came the man's voice from behind her.

She shuddered at his voice.

"Yes, Naraku. If you must know, I have some things to do today." She only half-turned, doing her best not to look at him, and smirked back at him over her shoulder.

She hoped to put the interaction to a quick end.

He was dressed in his typical business attire, a suit, and had his long black hair pulled back into a ponytail. His mahogany eyes nearly seemed to glow red when he was being malicious, which was nearly all the time. He was an exceedingly cold man, and he delighted in tormenting her whenever he saw her. It was probably mostly due to the fact that he'd made advances upon her and she flatly rejected him. She couldn't help it that she found him to be a lower life-form.

But, it also had something to do with him just being an ass.

"Where are you off to then?" he smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the door to his apartment, inconveniently located directly across from hers.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" she asked, her irritation with him growing by the second.

"In due time. You obviously didn't find a real job, judging by the way you're dressed."

She felt strongly compelled to bash him over the head with something hard, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was pushing her buttons.

She decided instead to simply play cool. She gave a sarcastic laugh. "You know what, I may not have an office to go to, but I work very hard at what I do. Now, if you'll excuse me, you're wasting my valuable time." She turned to leave, but he stopped her.

"Sango, I'm merely concerned for you..." He inched closer to her and began to run a finger down her arm.

She quickly snatched it away in disgust. "Concerned, my ass!" she snarled.

He grinned, still standing entirely too close for her comfort. She took several steps back and crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you making enough money." he asked.

"I'm doing just fine, thank you." She glared back at his feeble act of concern.

"Well, I read some of the reviews of your last book, and they didn't sound very good..."

_He's just loving this...the creep! _

And she knew which reviews he was talking about, which burned her even further. He had to go through every review she received with a highlighter, picking out all the bad ones he could find.

He began stroking his chin. "I believe one of them accused you of having characters that...lacked any kind of emotion...and said that reading your work was the equivalent of slamming into a stone wall, but that may not be a direct quote."

Sango was inwardly fuming, and was quickly starting to lose control. She clenched her fists together at her sides in effort to calm herself.

_That review was completely unwarranted!_

"That review was from someone who is a major romance novel advocate, who I shouldn't have sent it to in the first place, and that is simply not what I like to write! And besides, you can't please everyone!"

"Calm yourself, Sango. There's no need to get so defensive..."

"Listen, Naraku, my writing may not make me wealthy, but it pays the bills!" _Or used to... _"And I enjoy doing it! Now, can you say that about what you do? And your work quite obviously hasn't been too profitable for you because you're still living in this place. I guess it's taking longer than you thought to climb that good ole' corporate ladder." He was silent, and she turned and walked off on him.

But not before she had the chance to see his face squinch up in anger.

She always felt good after telling Naraku off. Today was going to be a good day; she could feel it!

Sango made her way down the stairs and almost out the door, only to be delayed once more.

"Hey, Sango!" the voice of the apartment complex manager stopped her in her tracks.

She sighed and slowly turned to face him, forcing a smile once more. "Oh, Takeda-san, hi."

Kuranosuke was beaming. "How are you this lovely morning, Sango?"

"Fine, thank you. And how are you?" _I'm never gonna get out of here... _

Kuranosuke had also expressed interest in Sango, though he was a great deal more pleasant than Naraku. But she simply wasn't interested.

"I'm good. How is your book coming along?" He seemed to genuinely want to know.

Still, she felt so self-conscious around him. He always seemed to be checking her out...

"Um, it's coming...but I probably better get going so I can get back to working on it." She hoped he'd take the hint.

He looked disappointed. "Oh, yes of course..."

"Was there something you wanted? I did pay this month's rent, didn't I?" she gave a semi-laugh.

"Oh, of course, Sango! No, it's nothing like that." he chuckled.

"I really just wanted to say 'good morning' when I saw you. Oh, and I have your mail." he presented her with a stack.

"Oh, how thoughtful for you to deliver it to me." She looked away.

He was sweet, no doubt about that, but he was quickly driving her crazy with his obsessiveness.

"Well, I don't want to delay you any longer... Where are you headed this morning?"

_I thought he didn't want to delay me... And why is everyone so nosey around here...? _

"Oh, I have some errands to run...groceries, bookstore and such..."

"What's that?" He pointed to the slip of paper sticking out of her notebook.

"Oh, this. Uh, it's an ad that I am dropping off at the newspaper..." She turned it over in her hands.

"Ad? For what, if I may ask?"

"Um, for a...roommate." She cringed slightly.

"Roommate? Why on earth do you need a roommate, Sango?"

"Well, to be honest...I am kinda having a hard time paying you rent each month." She looked away, embarrassed.

"Sango, I had no idea! You know that you can pay me when you have it."

"I can't do that. I wouldn't feel right."

He nodded, a concerned look upon his face.

"It _is _alright that I have another person in the apartment, right?"

"Well, yes, but isn't there anyone you already know...I mean, that's kind of risky, isn't it?"

He looked troubled. _I can't just let some stranger move in with her! _

"Yeah, well there's not really anyone. I know it's risky, but you always check into the people who move in, right? And I'll do my own interrogation, as well."

"Hm, well ok then. Good luck..." _I'll have to really look into her new roommate's background when she finds one... _

"Thank you. Uh, I should be going now."

"Ok. Have a good morning, Sango."

"You too." She finally made it out the door. _At least he didn't ask me out that time... _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A young girl, 17 years old, sat on a bench that chilly January day, waiting for the bus and thinking about things. The temperature had not reached the freezing point, but there was a slight breeze, and it was thoroughly chilling her. She mentally cursed the silly dress code at her high school that required her to wear a skirt. Fortunately, the thick stockings that her mother had made for her protected her legs from the knees down.

She hugged herself tightly, not merely for generating warmth, but for comfort as well. Her sadness was beginning to get the best of her, and tears began to involuntarily run down her cheeks. Her stomach was in knots, and she felt utterly confused.

Giving a dejected sigh, she hung her head and studied her loafers.

Several moments later the girl looked up, only to find a man who looked to be in his mid-twenties standing before her. He'd appeared so suddenly. She hadn't heard him approach at all. It would have been rather frightening, if not for the gentle look in his eyes... And his presence seemed strangely soothing.

"Excuse me miss, but I couldn't help but notice that you seem rather sad." the young man commented.

His voice was soothing, too.

The girl wiped away the tears, then looked him in the eye. She noticed that his eyes were an incredible shade of deep blue, nearly violet.

His hair was dark, and he wore it in a small ponytail. He was dressed in a white collared shirt that was neatly tucked in and black dockers.

She found him incredibly handsome, but he wasn't the object of her affections. He wasn't the one that she couldn't get out of her head.

Still, she had some difficulty finding her voice to speak to him.

"Yes, I am." she finally responded, looking away. The pain was evident in her chocolate eyes.

"Would you like to talk about it?" he asked genuinely.

_A lot of people would offer to listen, just to be nice, but he seems to truly mean it. _

"Um, ok..." She motioned for him to sit. She wasn't sure why she was so willing and prepared to unload her problems upon this complete stranger, but for some reason, she felt compelled to tell him everything she'd been thinking and feeling. She had this strange sense of hope, as though he could actually help her. _Maybe it'll feel lighter if I get it all out. _

She hesitated, pondering how to begin, and the man sat down beside her. He sat close, but not too close, and waited patiently for her to speak.

"It's my boyfriend..." The man nodded in response. "He...he can't forget about his ex-girlfriend, and it really hurts me..." Her eyes were downcast as she spoke.

"I see." he said, with sympathy and understanding in his voice.

"Whenever anything has to do with her, he's a completely different person. They were very much in love but were parted, on rather bad terms. I know he has regrets about how things went, but I thought he'd gotten past it. You see, she moved away and was out of our lives for awhile. Things were good between us, but then she came back... And, he went to see her. He hasn't forgotten her at all... And how could he? She's perfect. To him she is, anyway. I don't think I or any other girl could ever compare..." The girl hesitated, blinking away the tears once more.

Then she continued. "It just made me realize that he's still in love with her, and...he probably always will be. I believe that he loves me, but somehow, I just can't get over the fact that he still loves her, too. I don't know what I should do."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango had run her errands and taken an hour out to write at the bookstore. She'd made minimal progress due to interruptions, but at least she'd made some. It was already past 11, though.

_Wow, time flies..._

Being the health-conscious and practical person she was, she'd decided to walk today. The places she'd had to go weren't far, and there was no sense in wasting the gas and exuding more toxic fumes into the environment when they were so close. And anyway, aside from being a bit chilly, it was a nice day.

She walked back toward her apartment complex with two grocery sacks in hand. Her notebook and mail was tucked neatly into one of the bags.

Sango began to think of her financial problems. _If I don't find a roommate soon I'm gonna be out on the street... Then again, I doubt Kuranosuke would throw me out, but he might want me to date him in return... Maybe one of my friends would take me in... _

She'd been concentrating entirely too much on her thoughts and too little on where she was going, which resulted in her literally 'bumping into' someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention, I–" Her eyes met his. And he was smiling... He had the most amazing blue eyes she'd ever seen. They were almost hypnotizing. She was at a loss for words for perhaps the first time in her life.

"It's entirely alright, Miss. No harm done. I'm sure I'm just as much to blame. Are you alright?"

He was certainly one of the more polite men she'd met.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine."

He noticed something and bent down to pick it up. "I think you dropped this." He handed her notebook to her.

"Oh, thank you. I need this." She hesitated, and they had one of those awkward moments where two people don't know what to say and simply stare at each other for a minute or two.

"Um, I should be going," she finally managed to say.

"As should I. Have a wonderful day." he said, giving her a smile that was simply too gorgeous to be real.

They departed, rather hesitantly and continued on in opposite directions. She began walking, more slowly this time. She'd forgotten all about her financial issues for the time being.

When she found herself reliving the moment in her head, she fervently shook it, as if that would actually shake the thought of him.

_So he was attractive... Big deal. I've seen attractive men before... _

The brief moment they'd shared seemed a little too cheesy romance movie-ish, though, and it was unnerving her somewhat.

_It's not like it was Fate that I bumped into him or some such nonsense! _

But she couldn't resist throwing a glance over her shoulder. He was casually walking down the sidewalk, hands in pockets. He seemed confident, but not arrogant. She stopped momentarily to look back at him.

And she noticed women staring at him right and left. _I guess he has reason to be confident... _

_I wonder if I'll ever see him again... _

She shook her head. _It doesn't really matter, though, if I do or not... _

And with renewed bravado she resumed her trek back home.

After walking a little ways further, the man looked back.

_Is it her? _

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: **Ah, done! That wasn't too long of a wait, now was it? I hope it was enjoyable. Sorry about the mysterious ending, but expect the whole story to have some amount of that. Now, please click that review button!

**Review Responses: **

**tinemelk: **Glad you liked it. I know it was short, but that was only because it was getting late and I didn't want to rush through it. I actually have made decent progress on the next several chapters, so it shouldn't be a super long wait. Hope you keep reading, and hope to hear more from you!

**Tera McCaslin: **Yes, I'll admit it was a short chapter. And I do know what you mean. It was short because it was getting late, didn't want to rush through more, and that was merely to set up an introduction to the story. I generally write much longer chapters. As you noticed if you are reading this, this chapter was much longer and more conducive with the length I generally write. Sorry to leave you hanging there, but that wasn't too much of a wait, now was it? Please keep R&R'ing!

**acho0bl3ssU: **As you requested, here is your update. Hope you enjoy.

**drake220: **Thank you for the compliment. Glad you want me to continue. I intend to so. I think I'll enjoy writing this one. ;) Hope to hear from you again.


	3. Angelic Boy

**Fallen From the Heavens  
****By: SlayerSango23**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sango, Miroku, or Ayame.

**Chapter Two: Angelic Boy **

_It's been two weeks, and still no REAL prospects... _Sango sighed and leaned heavily against the service counter. The roommate situation was looking bleak so far, and practical responsibilities caused a diminish in the time she could devote to her writing.

She now spent that time working for minimum wage at her neighborhood bookstore.

Generally, she enjoyed the environment. It was decent-sized, but not overly large, and she often went there to lounge with paper and pen, or a good book, and a cappuccino.

But now, it had become a painful reminder of her financial state and what she perceived to be failure as a writer.

Life was such a double-edged sword!

She had to devote time to her writing in order to produce a decent product, yet she had to _live_ in the meantime, which meant working... And her late-night writing sessions hadn't proven to be very fruitful.

Noticing her somberness, her young co-worker Ayame approached her.

"Sango, what is it? Is something wrong?" She carried a stack of books she'd been shelving.

The 18 year old was a sweet girl, who still wore her long auburn hair in pigtails. But she could be a fiery thing, and her green eyes always seemed to flash a mischievousness that Sango rather liked.

She'd written them into a story once.

They weren't particularly close, but Sango enjoyed chatting with her and had great respect for her.

And Ayame more than respected Sango. She was a big fan of her work and looked up to her, nearly to the point of idolization.

The girl leaned against the outer side of the counter, frowning slightly.

"Did I make a bad choice?" Sango asked rhetorically.

"Hm? What do you mean, Sango?"

She put on a fake smile. "No, never mind. It's nothing. I was just thinking out loud really."

Ayame frowned. "You can tell me."

"Oh, I'm just...having some financial difficulties. It has me sort of reevaluating my life, I suppose."

Ayame noted that Sango's eyes held that sadness that she occasionally caught a glimpse of. She didn't see it often; Sango was so good at masking it, but now and again those deep chocolate eyes revealed a girl who had endured years of pain and many sleepless nights.

"I had a feeling you were struggling... You've been working a lot of hours... What about the royalties from your last book?"

"Oh, well it wasn't much. I knew what I was getting myself into, though. Writing isn't exactly an occupation that makes you wealthy, at least not most people."

"But you're an amazing writer, Sango!" The girl beamed innocently.

"Thank you, Ayame. Not everyone thinks so." She looked down at the counter and idly traced patterns in it with her fingertip.

"Well, those people just don't know anything!"

Sango smiled.

"I decided to try and find a roommate to share my apartment with."

"Yeah? Any luck?"

She shook her head. "No. It's ridiculous! What few responses I've gotten have just been... Well, let's just say that I wouldn't let those people within 100 feet of my place!"

"That bad, huh?"

"Maybe I'm particular, but it is a big deal... I will be living with this person, after all."

"Yeah..." Ayame set her books down on the counter and rested her head in her hand.

"I don't suppose you are looking for somewhere to live, Ayame?" Sango asked.

"Oh, no. Sorry Sango. I'm still living with my grandfather. I couldn't afford a place yet."

Sango nodded.

"I wish I could help. You don't know anyone else?"

"No one that is in the market for a place." She pulled a folded piece of paper from the pocket of her black dress pants.

"What's that?"

"I made an evaluation form for my potential roommates." Sango chuckled.

"Oh, well let's see it!"

"Wow, this is pretty...thorough," she commented, as she scanned over it.

Sango shrugged. "That's me. Miss Thorough..."

Ayame laughed. "They are really good questions to ask. I wonder if anyone will be able to meet your standards, though."

"They'll have to." she winked at her.

Sango's attention was suddenly diverted to the ringing of the entrance bell, a short distance in front of her.

She wasn't quite sure why she paid it any heed; it rang every single time a customer entered the store, without fail. She generally didn't look over, but this time she did.

And the person who entered was none other than the man she'd bumped into on the street two weeks ago.

He walked in, displaying that casual confidence once again, and he was dressed as though he'd just come from modeling designer clothing. She inadvertently watched as he headed over to the relationship section. She had to admit this made her curious. What was this guy's story?

Not many people could seize the attention of Sango Nakamura, but this man...intrigued her. Yes, he _intrigued_ her, and she couldn't for the life of her understand why.

No, perhaps she did know why. And it wasn't about his looks.

It was...the way he carried himself, the tranquility that surrounded him, as though he'd discovered the answers to life's most perplexing questions. And Sango was dying to share in his enlightenment.

She watched him pull a book off one of the shelves and take up residence in an armchair.

_I'm probably just imagining qualities that aren't really there... _She chalked her analysis up to her overly vivid imagination and desperation for an interesting character for her latest work in progress.

Having wondered what caused Sango to 'space out' all of a sudden, Ayame followed her gaze, finding the source of her sudden quietness.

"Wow," she uttered.

Sango's lips inadvertently parted to mutter some sort of agreement, but she stopped herself and turned away.

Ayame, however, continued to stare. She briefly looked from Ayame to the man, then back again.

"Hey, Ayame? Earth to Ayame..."

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry."

Sango shook her head in mild amusement.

"Hey, do you know that guy?" Ayame asked suddenly.

"Uh, why do you ask that?"

"Just looked like you recognized him or something."

"Well, I sort of bumped into him a few weeks ago." _Literally..._

"Really? What happened?" Ayame asked, almost enthusiastically.

"What generally happens happened. We excused ourselves and went about our business," she sarcastically replied.

"Is that it?"

_She seems so disappointed... _

"Yes!" Sango replied, rather defensively.

"Oh, ok."

"What did you expect? Some magical moment or something?" She immediately began busying herself, apparently having decided she was finished with that conversation.

Ayame looked at her blankly for a moment or two. "Well, no..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Excuse me, Miss. Could you tell me where the self-help section is?" an older woman asked.

"Certainly. This way." Sango made her way toward the section, with the woman following.

As she headed in that direction she noticed that the handsome stranger was still sitting in the same spot reading. She noted that it'd been an hour and a half since he'd come in.

_I can't believe I know how long he's been here... That's so pathetic... _

It didn't come as a surprise to her, though. Despite efforts not to, she couldn't help but glance over now and then. She'd noticed that he'd picked up and began reading several books in that time.

She wondered if he simply enjoyed skimming through a number of books and not buying them. Perhaps he was simply looking for one he liked. Or maybe he didn't have any money but still appreciated a good book. She didn't know why she even wanted to know, and she mentally berated herself for being so nosey. Then she decided to push away all thoughts of him entirely.

She had to walk past him to get to the self-help section though, and as she did, he looked up and gave her a smile. She graced him with a quick one in return, then averted her eyes.

"Here we are," she said when they'd come to the self-help section.

"Thank you," the woman replied.

She then scanned around and found the book she was looking for. It was inconveniently located on a higher shelf. "Could you get that book down for me, please?"

Sango smiled. "Of course." She pulled over a nearby step ladder and positioned it. She began climbing. "This one?" she asked from atop, not quite sure where the woman was pointing.

"No, not that one. It's the next shelf up and to the right."

"Oh, ok." She moved up further. "This one?"

"No dear, the third book over from that." Sango stretched herself further and went up on the tips of her toes, attempting to grab the book.

Big mistake.

She was flexible and generally had good balance, but apparently it was lacking this day.

And as she grasped the book, her foot slipped and she fell backward off the ladder.

She anticipated the impending contact with the ground and was prepared to steady herself so as to remain on her feet, but someone managed to beat her to it!

Seconds later, she found herself in a pair of strong arms. Someone had managed to catch her!

Well, sort of. She hadn't been extremely high, but they'd cushioned it somewhat.

And it certainly hadn't been the old woman.

Rather, it was a man who held her. He was gently easing her down, his arms wrapped around her slender waist, and he was whispering a soothing 'careful now' against her hair.

Once on solid ground, she turned to see who held her, as she politely freed herself from his embrace.

It was the dark-haired man from before!

And he was giving her the most angelic of smiles. It almost seemed _too _angelic to be genuine, and she imagined he was actually hiding some inner devilishness.

"We meet again," he whispered.

Still a bit stunned, it took her a moment to register what he said.

"Uh, yeah it would seem so," she was finally able to retort. She adjusted her light blue collared shirt, which had ruffled slightly when his hands had slid against it.

Then she recalled her reason for getting up on the ladder.

"Uh, here you go." She handed the book to the woman.

"Oh...thank you dear. Are you alright?"

She gave an embarrassed laugh. "Oh, yes perfectly fine."

The woman nodded, then left with her book.

Sango turned to her chivalrous knight.

"Um, how did you...?"

"I'm quick on my feet," he answered briefly before she finished the question.

"Oh. Well, um, thanks, but you didn't have to do that."

She was trying to hide her hurt pride, but her reddened cheeks and noticeable fidgeting belied that. She felt extremely foolish about slipping. And of all people to see it!

_He must think I'm such a clumsy idiot!_

"Well, I didn't want you to hurt yourself."

"Oh, well thank you for your concern..." She shoved her hands into the pockets of her pants.

They shared another slightly awkward moment of silence before the man decided to break the ice.

"So, don't you think it's about time we finally introduce ourselves...?" He tilted his head and leaned in toward her, as if what he was about to say was some big secret. He grinned, as he lowered his voice... All of a sudden she was feeling a little weak in the knees.

"You know, I am perfectly content with 'bumping' into you again or being on the lookout for you in some precarious situation...but surely, there must be an easier way."

She couldn't help but laugh at that, in spite of herself. "I agree. ...I'm Sango Nakamura." She held out a hand to shake.

"Miroku Kami."

_Hm, strange last name... _

He took her offered hand, but rather than shaking...he caressed it, chastely, with his lips.

Sango wasn't quite sure why she'd allowed that, but she blushed just the same.

"Do you get a break?" he asked.

"Uh, sure. I guess I could take a break. Why?"

"Well, I just thought we could get some coffee and chat."

She hesitated momentarily then nodded.

**End of Chapter **

**A/N: **

**Kami **God, of god, divine... (Japanese, of course)

K, hope it was enjoyable and not too cheesy! I had SUCH difficulty with the falling off the ladder scene...I had to examine how a person would fall off a ladder, how someone would go about catching them, etc... For some reason, I was having trouble picturing in my head how it would be. So, given that, the description of it was super tricky. I hope I pulled it off alright. Hope to hear from you!

**Review Responses: **

**drake220: **Thanks for the heads-up on the errors. Can you let me know specific examples next time? Glad you liked it anyway. And to answer your question, I WAS showcasing Miroku's character, but Inuyasha and Kagome WILL be in the story, as well. So, I was setting that up also.

**tinemelk: **Glad you liked it and glad you're gonna keep reading! Thanks! In response to your question about how Naraku feels about Sango, I'm not really saying either way. Knowing Naraku's character, one might say that Naraku is _incapable _of loving someone. But then again, people express 'love' in different ways. But to give you an answer, I would have to say that at this point I am not writing him as being 'in love' with her, but he does have interest. Hence, he wouldn't mind a little fling with her, but it's not gonna be like he's trying to romance her... Oh, and keep in mind that he is very bitter and angry about being rejected before...

**alchemistgirl09: **I always feel good when I 'hook' people, hehe. Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter, too. ;)

**Demon Exterminator Barbie: **My my, making assumptions, are we? Well, I'm not going to really say...but, nice detective work. ;)

**sexyvampirebitch69: **Thank you! Yes, I plan to continue. I'm having fun with it, and I hope you continue to read. :)

**Tera McCaslin: **I'm not actually an evil cliffhanger person...I mean...sometimes I mean to do it, but sometimes it just happens that way. I just kinda end a chapter when I feel like I have accomplished what I wanted to for that chapter. Also, I try to make most of my chapters similar in length/not too short and not too long.

**Eternal-Shade: **Thank you. I'm doing my best to update in good time, but it isn't always easy. Hang with me. :)


	4. Making the Connection

**Fallen From the Heavens  
****By: SlayerSango23**

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters, once again...

**Chapter Three: Making the Connection **

Sango sipped her cappuccino, silently wondering what Miroku could possibly want to talk about. He hadn't said a word for a good five minutes.

But he wasn't ignoring her. In fact, he almost seemed to be studying her...

She feared he was trying to paint some elaborate mental picture of her in his mind and was working on memorizing every detail.

And then there was the matter of the strangely peaceful aura he seemed to exude.

She was quite convinced that she wasn't imagining it... His was an almost...spiritual presence.

Regardless, he was making her extremely nervous.

Maybe it was the way he always seemed to be smiling, or the way his eyes would...sparkle when the light hit them just right. Or maybe it was the fact that she always seemed to be at her clumsiest when he was around...

She didn't quite know the real reason, but she fully intended to discover it.

No one had ever caused such a reaction in her...

Still, the thought of him possibly being interested was bringing about a great deal of anxiety in her.

So, she did the only thing she could think of to ease her discomfort. She made a joke.

"So, do you do this often? ...Rescue girls who fall off ladders, I mean."

He chuckled. "No, not actually. I'm rather new to it."

She nodded, looking down, and feigned studying her coffee cup.

Perhaps he noticed her uneasiness, for he spoke again.

"Ms. Nakamura, I imagine you're wondering about my intentions," he stated.

His voice was so gentle and soothing. She didn't know how such a man could make her nervous.

She looked up at him. "You can call me Sango."

He nodded, then he said her name. "Sango."

And the way he said it...

The word seemed to flow so sweetly from his lips, creating a harmonic tone she never thought her name could produce.

But she chose to ignore his honeyed voice and the way her name seemed to beg him to speak it.

"And yes, I am a bit curious, actually...about your intentions." She pushed a stray piece of hair out of her face.

"Well, to cut to the chase, I am familiar with your work, Sango. I believe you have great potential, and I wish to help you..."

She blinked, being more than a little surprised. She hadn't seen that one coming!

_My work, huh? Well, that's a relief... _

"So, you're an agent...?" she asked, still skeptical of him.

He quirked his head and shrugged. "Of sorts."

_Of sorts? What does that mean? _

Noticing the suspicion in her eyes, he continued, "I do a variety of work actually."

Then he produced a business card from somewhere, magician-style, and presented it to her.

She took it, reading over the elegant lettering.

It simply stated: 'Find meaning in your life and fulfill your destiny!' Then Miroku's name, cell phone number, and e-mail address were listed.

Sango turned the card between her fingers.

_Sounds like a scam to me... _

"Rather cryptic business card..." was her watered-down reply, and her eyes dared him to convince her.

His eyes, on the other hand, simply twinkled with amusement. "Like it?"

She blinked. "I'm not quite sure what to think of it...," she hesitated. "Or you for that matter. I still don't know what it is that you do."

He looked directly into her chocolate eyes. His expression was now completely serious, and his gaze was intense. He leaned in closer across the table.

"I help people."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome Higurashi lay on her bed, staring up at her bedroom ceiling.

_It was good advice... _

She pulled a pink pillow against her chest and hugged it lightly. And she thought of him...

_I should go and talk to Inuyasha about this... _

She sighed and rolled onto her side, still clutching at the pillow. She didn't feel ready, though.

She felt the tears welling once again, and she blinked them away in response. Then she allowed her weary eyelids to flutter closed.

She heard the man's soothing, compassionate voice in her head and recalled what he'd said to her... The weight was so much lighter after allowing the torrent of her words to flow. And for some reason, it felt right telling him.

_Who was he anyway? _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sango finished off the last remaining minutes of her shift. It was 6:00PM, and she was feeling hungry.

It had been quite the long day, and since her run-in with Miroku, she found herself easily distracted.

She'd done her best to push the encounter from her mind, but it kept returning.

_No, I won't call him! I'm not a fool... I have no way of knowing if this guy is on the level... _

She absently reached for the business card he'd given her and pulled it from her back pocket. She read it over to herself once more.

_He seems genuine... He truly seems to have good intentions... _

Sango picked up her coat and purse and headed for the door. She passed the manager of the bookstore on her way and stopped her.

"Kaede-sama, could I ask you something?" Sango inquired.

Kaede was a wise and gentle woman in her mid sixties. Her long gray hair was pulled back into a low ponytail.

"Of course, child. What is it?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd heard of a man by the name of Miroku Kami. He claims to be new to the writing business."

The old woman stroked her chin and raised her eyes toward the ceiling in thought.

"He has been in here several times, and he introduced himself and spoke with me briefly," she asserted.

Sango felt like such a busybody, but she deemed it necessary to learn more about this mysterious man before taking him up on his offer.

"If I may ask, Kaede-sama...what did he speak with you about?"

The woman paused briefly. "To be frank, he inquired about you, child."

Sango was taken aback. "He did?" _He was trying to get information on me? _

She suddenly had an unsettled feeling, and her stunned expression reminded Kaede of a deer caught in headlights.

"You need not worry, child. He was simply inquiring about your books. He wondered if we carried any in the store."

Sango breathed a sigh.

She felt a wave of relief wash over her, knowing that he had not been inquiring for personal information. She knew Kaede would never give a stranger any of her personal information, but the idea of having an obsessive stalker, be he good-looking or not, was quite eerie. She thought of old friends who might have squealed with delight at the thought of a handsome mystery man inquiring, but she found nothing romantic about it at all.

But no matter, he appeared to be interested in her work and nothing more...

And it was fine by her.

She wondered how he'd found out about her, though. She wasn't very well-known in the world of books, and though he hadn't explicitly stated, she'd deduced that he was new in town.

She recalled from their conversation earlier that he'd claimed to be an expert at finding new talent, and she felt a sudden, unexpected rush of exhilaration at the thought of an intelligent agent, fresh to the business, taking a particular interest in _her _work. Just when she felt as though her writing was dead, someone had sat up and taken notice.

"Um, Kaede-sama?"

"Yes?"

She hesitated. "What did you think of him? I mean...did he seem to be on the level?" Sango continued in an almost sleuth-like manner.

"I know not whether he is 'on the level,' as you say, but he was quite pleasant and very knowledgeable," Kaede responded.

Sango nodded and looked down pensively. "Thank you, Kaede-sama."

She bid Kaede a good evening and headed out.

After picking up some dinner she made her way back to her apartment. She decided a soak in a hot bath was just what she needed to gather her thoughts.

**End of Chapter **

**Review Responses: **

**Demon Exterminator Barbie: **Glad you liked it, and I completely agree about Sango not being invincible. I love Sango's strength, but making her weak and clumsy at times is what makes her human! Of course we can all sympathize with that!

**tinemelk: **Yes, they know each other's names now. There is a reason for my choosing the last name I did for Miroku, but I won't reveal that yet.

**Tera McCaslin: **Thank you for all the compliments! I am really glad that you are enjoying it and feel that I pulled off the ladder scene:) I hope you enjoyed this installment, as well.

**alchemistgrl09: **Here is your update, and I'm glad you're liking it. Miroku is indeed so kawaii. :)

**Eternal-Shade: **Thanks! He wasn't 'technically' asking her out, but you'll have to see what happens...

**Hawkeye Chuui: **Lol. Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Bring Me to Life

**Fallen From the Heavens  
****By: SlayerSango23**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters... :(  
And my title is an Evanescence song...

_**Miroku's Excerpt:**_

_From the beginning, I'd felt that she was special... But I hadn't known that she would have such an effect upon me. I wanted to help her find what she sought, wanted to ease her pain, but healing her heart was to become almost an...obsession. And I was completely unsuspecting and unprepared for the incredible longing she would produce within me. And I would go further for this woman than I ever thought I would go... _

**Chapter Four: Bring Me to Life **

Sango hadn't slept well at all. Insomnia had stricken her, keeping her up well into the early morning hours. Sleep had finally come, but rather than being a comforting friend, it had been a wicked tormenter. She tossed and turned, and at times softly whimpered. She saw the horrifying images of the crash as clearly as if it'd happened yesterday. When she woke, she absently touched her forehead, and then she realized where she was. As a last resort she took some sleeping pills, which sent her into a steady, dreamless sleep.

So, she wasn't surprised that she didn't wake up until well after noon.

The ringing of her phone woke her. She fumbled for it, emerging from the twisted sea of blankets.

"Yes, this is her." She rolled onto her back and closed her eyes once more.

"Would you tell me a bit about yourself?" she asked, managing to get out of the bed and pull the evaluation form from a drawer.

Sango spoke with the female caller for a good half hour, and she was feeling quite relieved. It seemed as though she could actually share an apartment with this woman!

But then...

"Oh, one other thing. My boyfriend is out of work right now and doesn't really have a place to stay... You wouldn't mind if he stayed with us awhile, until he gets on his feet, would you?" the woman asked.

Sango's shoulders slumped, and her good mood quickly did a 180.

"How long has your boyfriend been out of work?" she asked, deciding to at least give them the benefit of the doubt.

"Oh, about six months now, but he's been looking, and I really think he'll find something soon."

Sango's headache had suddenly worsened, if it was possible.

The last thing she needed was a freeloader, and she had a sneaking suspicion that if boyfriend and girlfriend were living with her she'd feel like an outsider in her own apartment!

She sighed. This woman had been a good prospect for awhile.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it will work. I wish you both the best, though."

Sango ended the conversation as politely as she could and hung up. She fell back into her pillows and grabbed one, hugging it tightly against her chest.

"This is a nightmare!" And she lay there, completely prepared to stay in bed for the rest of the day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later, Sango had decided that some air would do her good, so she'd taken her notebook and headed to the park. She didn't often go to the park, but it seemed like a nice change.

It was chilly, but not terribly cold for January. She held her notebook against her chest and clutched at her coat, holding it closed when the wind blew. She made her way over to a bench where she would be seated in clear view of a small pond. She remembered that she would sometimes skate on that very pond when she was young. Kids still did, she'd noticed.

Sango gazed out at the pond a few moments longer, then she directed her eyes and thoughts to the task at hand. She opened the notebook and stared down at the page, which was either half-full or half- empty, depending upon her cup philosophy for the day. She stared and stared, jotted down a few things, then stared awhile longer. Nothing solid seemed to be coming. So, with a sigh, she turned her attention elsewhere.

She looked over her shoulder and saw a young boy playing. There was a man there, too. He was kneeling down and speaking to the boy, but Sango couldn't tell what he was saying. Then she saw the boy point off in the distance to where a woman was hurriedly approaching him. She assumed this was the boy's mother.

The man seemed to notice her presence and turned to look in her direction. She recognized him then.

It was so odd how they managed to constantly end up in the same place... Was he following her?

When he began walking toward her, she immediately put her head down and tried to feign writing, despite her lack of words.

"Sango, hello." Miroku greeted cheerfully when he'd made his way over to her bench.

Not wanting to be rude, she looked up, and returned the greeting.

"How are you today?" he asked.

"Oh...fine, thank you."

He seemed to be studying her again. He was probably focusing upon the dark circles under her eyes that she'd noticed today.

"You look as though you're having a rough day..."

_Damn his perceptiveness! _

"No, I'm fine, really."

He was still standing; he hadn't invited himself to sit down. At least he seemed to respect her space, if not her isolation.

"You know what helps?" He grinned at her.

She gave him an inquisitive look.

"What?"

He hesitated, still grinning at her, as if he had some magical cure-all that he was loving to keep her in suspense about.

"Ice cream," he finally said.

She blinked. "Ice cream?"

"Yeah, don't you just feel a little bit better after having ice cream?"

_What is with this guy? _

He was so...different. It wasn't really a creepy different, but she was taking no chances...

"What do you want from me?" she suddenly blurted out.

Her voice was quiet but firm, and her face was set in an expression hard as stone. Yet, her eyes seemed to reveal a sad and lonely child.

He flinched noticeably, as though she'd struck him. Nevertheless, he understood.

_She doubts my sincerity, and she doesn't trust me..._

"Your friendship," he answered with utmost sincerity.

She was somewhat surprised and was suddenly beginning to feel a little guilty. But why should she? She had every right to be wary of a total stranger who kept 'coincidentally' showing up wherever she was!

Her eyes left his. She looked down and began toying with the spiral of her notebook.

"Why mine?" She raised them once more. _I don't understand... _

He was silent for a moment, as if he had no explanation, so she continued.

"You said that you were interested in my work, and now you want to be my friend, so which is it? Are you even a writing agent at all? Or...was that just an excuse...?"

She immediately regretted blurting out all that she'd been thinking, but it was too late to take it back now. Perhaps he would simply leave, and she could go back to being alone with her tortured thoughts.

But instead, he gave her a knowing look. "Sango, I understand your skepticism completely. But it is true that I've read your work and enjoyed it. If you need proof I could name off book titles, plots, character names, or quote lines for you... And as I told you, I am new to the writing business, but I am learning..."

_Of course, I'm learning for you, Sango... _He knew that naturally, he couldn't tell her this. Not yet, anyway.

"And as far as wanting to be your friend," he continued, "That is certainly true, as well. I was intrigued by you, and I...thought you could use one."

"I don't need your pity. I have friends... You know nothing about me!" She turned obstinately away.

"It's not pity, Sango. And I am quite certain that you do have friends, but you can never have too many, can you? Shutting people out and keeping to yourself may protect you from getting hurt, but the consequences will be far worse..." He gazed at her somberly.

She spun around quickly, becoming defensive. "Who says I shut people out?"

"Just a feeling."

"Look, I don't know you! That's _why _I am shutting you out, as you say! I don't make a habit of going off with strange men! And why are you constantly analyzing me and my behavior?"

_She has so much pain inside... _

"I apologize, Sango. I am being very forward, aren't I?"

Sango said nothing, but simply sat there. She was suddenly feeling a pang in her stomach, probably the guilt again.

Miroku closed his eyes. _This is going to be tougher than I thought..._

He sighed in apparent defeat. "Well, I am sorry for bothering you. It was a pleasure meeting you, and I do wish you well. Oh, and try to get some rest, ok?"

He turned to leave. She allowed him to walk a few feet before something inside her forced her to call out to him.

"Miroku, wait..."

She knew she had right to be cautious, but she felt so guilty about treating one of the nicest men she'd ever met in such a way.

He turned, surprised that she'd stopped him. She slid over on the bench to the end and beckoned for him to join her. He smiled at this, and she graced him with a shy one in return.

Miroku sat down next to her, being certain to respect her space. Hence, he gave her the 3 quarters of bench she obviously needed between them.

After a moment of silence, she spoke. "It's a little cold for ice cream, don't you think?" She gazed at him with those deep chocolate eyes that were both uncertain and hopeful.

"Hm?"

She shrugged and looked away. "I just think it's kind of cold for ice cream, but...hot chocolate always feels so good going down on a chilly day."

"You're absolutely right about that, Sango," he said, smiling sweetly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sango's Excerpt:**

_I always had a feeling Miroku wasn't like other men. I would often try to figure him out, but whenever I thought I had, he would surprise me. At first I was very suspicious of him; I remember thinking he was just some stalker...  
__But his intentions were good... He was trying so hard to get to know me, and I didn't make that easy at first. But he somehow managed to break down the defenses I'd worked so hard to build up. And he did so surprisingly easily. That day we ran into each other at the park, we went to a café and had hot chocolate. And we slowly got to know one another. Several weeks later we were having lunch together practically every day. We'd tell each other jokes we'd heard, talk about books or life, anything...and he was helping me to improve my writing, as well. He seemed to have a knack for it. Miroku was quickly becoming my best friend. And he treated me as one. He never hit on me or made me feel uncomfortable, and I soon abandoned any notion of him having romantic interest in me. And I felt relieved. I was happier in those first few weeks than I had been in a very long time, but a new challenge in our relationship was to come..._

End of Chapter

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay, folks. I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think!

**Review Responses: **

**foxychild: **Thank you so much! I am very flattered. :wide grin: I would love to actually write books, and I plan to try my hand at it eventually.

**Sailor-Helios: **I read your review, and it made me very happy. Thank you so much! Wow, first Miroku/Sango fic, huh? I am so glad I didn't disappoint! In regard to your City of Angels comment, I sort of thought of it when I began writing this, but I actually hadn't seen the whole movie. I knew what it was about, but not entirely... So, it wasn't really my inspiration, but I actually went out and rented it after you said that. Haha. And the verdict is...there 'may' be some similar elements between my story and City of Angels, but it will be quite different. And as far as who/what Miroku is...you will just have to keep reading... ;) That was a very interesting perception, though.  
Ooo, my character portrayal was 'brilliant,' huh? I like that...a lot. Thanks! I did my best to keep them in character, while putting my own spin. And as far as Miroku goes...the pervert is part of the character, but that is not who he really is deep down, and there are reasons for why he acts that way. And his super perversion, at times, is used for comic relief. The Miroku I am attempting for is the guy once you strip that away. Although, you never know...I may toss some little bits of Miroku perversion in there in the future... ;)  
I also like Inu/Kag, but I think I am more of a Mir/San fan. I was glad that you found them intriguing in my story. Oh, and I do plan to write some Inu/Kag fics in the future, so I hope you will read them. :)  
Glad you liked my adding in Kuranosuke and Naraku's interest in Sango. You completely read my mind... That's how I feel, too...how come Kagome always gets all the guys? What's wrong with Sango, huh?  
So, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I look forward to hear from you again!

**misterious adviser: **I'm glad you're liking it. Yes, I am purposely trying to make him mysterious... And Sango not as shy...hm, I didn't think of that...perhaps she isn't. I was going for a Sango who was forced to really grow up because of a tragedy, and she has this whole 'I have to be strong' attitude going on.

**drake220: **It's ok that you didn't review the chapter before last. Hope to hear from you on this one. And yes, I agree that too often characters trust too easily. I wanted Sango to be realistic. She is not only realistic because she has had to grow up and live on her own, but she is also not easily won over, especially when it comes to guys. I wanted her to have a bit of shyness, too, though. You thought Miroku was creepy, huh? Yeah, if that actually happened it probably would be creepy. Miroku is kind of oblivious to how he's being creepy, though. Of course, that's not an excuse, is it? Sorry the update took so long and sorry it wasn't longer!

**tinemelk: **Thank you, and I hope you like how it is progressing... Interested in Miroku, perhaps...but she is not really wanting to get involved with someone at this time...

**Tera McCaslin: **Thank you so much:blushes: It's a real tribute that my story has made enough of an impact that you recognize it so easily, and I am thrilled that it excites you like that. :) Hope to hear from you!

**alchemistgrl09: **Why thank you! "Sometimes I amaze even myself" Haha, just joking of course. That was actually a quote from Star Wars (Han Solo), if you have seen Star Wars... ;) And if not, then you should!

**darkfallenangel666: **Thank you. I plan to add some chapters. Keep reading and reviewing, please and thank you!

**animearlinefreak: **Thank you, and here is your update... Sorry it took so long! Please review! Thank you much!


	6. The Kindness of Strangers

**Fallen From the Heavens  
****By: SlayerSango23**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, nor do I own Cher or her song, "Strong Enough". Great song, btw. **

**Chapter Five: The Kindness of Strangers **

Sango sat at her laptop, still sporting her bedtime attire, attempting to write. But it simply wasn't coming. She turned toward her window and rested her cheek in her hand. The morning rays lightly filtered in through her slightly tilted blinds. She forced her fingers back to their home upon the keyboard. She fingered the keys impatiently, but her mind commanded them; thus, they were also tied. Sango wasn't working outside of the apartment today. And it was early, far too early for writer's block. But then again, her best work wasn't always product of an early hour. She rose from her chair and made her way to her cd player. Sango thumbed through her perfectly aligned, alphabetized collection and pulled out a mixed cd she'd made for the car. She popped it into the laptop and brought it up, hearing the familiar intro of Cher's "Strong Enough". She was feeling the need for empowerment.

Oddly, she thought of Miroku. _I wonder if he's up... I'm sure he is._

She glanced over at the phone beside her. It wouldn't hurt to take a break, and Miroku had said that he got up early. After a few more moments of deliberation she picked up the phone and dialed his number.

She'd finally trusted him enough to give her phone number. But he hadn't pestered her for it. It had been more of a mutual decision, seeming the next course of action. At first she'd felt strange about calling, but she'd finally made the move. It had taken her nearly an hour the first time to get up the nerve to dial his number, but she'd done it.

She had an easier time calling now, but they didn't talk on the phone insanely often, so she was somewhat surprised to realize that she'd dialed his number almost habitually. He answered after a couple of rings, not a hint of drowsiness in his voice. She wondered if he ever suffered a sleepless night as she did.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Well, good morning, Sango. I am reading."

"What are you reading? Not one of my books?"

"Of course not, Sango. I've read them all. All that have been published, that is."

_He actually took the time to read all of my books... _

"Oh. I didn't know you'd read _all _of them..." She hesitated a moment before asking what he'd thought, cringing slightly upon finishing the question.

"They were good." He leaned back in his chair, saving his page and lying the book down gently.

"The truth," Sango demanded.

"That is the truth," he said, taken aback slightly that she could think he'd lie to her.

"Well, you could go into more detail..."

"Would you like me to critique them?"

"Um, well I suppose if you'd like. I could always use input."

"Alright, Sango."

"So, you never told me what you're reading..."

"A Midsummer Night's Dream," he answered.

She smiled. Miroku could enjoy so many different genres of books. His thirst for knowledge and love of a good book easily rivaled her own. Sometimes he reminded her of a child, always so eager for knowledge and experience, yet at the same time he seemed so wise beyond his years... He was a walking contradiction, the wide-eyed innocent and the experienced sage, simultaneously.

"Well, don't write those reviews immediately after reading Shakespeare, ok? That's a pretty tough act to follow," she finally commented.

He grinned on the other end. "When I am through with you, you'll make him look like an amateur!"

Sango rolled her eyes.

"That's a little ambitious, Miroku, especially considering you're newer to the writing business than I am." A smirk played upon her lips.

He gave a good-natured laugh. She loved his laugh. It, like his voice, almost seemed to have some mystical quality about it. It drew her in.

"Perhaps it is ambitious, but we must aim high." He toyed with a pen on the desk he sat at, twirling it between his fingers. "Now, what about you? What are you doing this morning? I'll wager you're procrastinating."

"Gee, what gave you that idea?" she quipped.

"Intuition, my dear."

Sango rolled her eyes once more.

"Oh, yes that's right. I have some suggestions for you, to advance your career."

"You do?" Sango perked up.

"Yes. First of all, I think we need to promote your books more, so I've been making some contacts and getting tips where I can."

"You have?" Sango was incredulous. She couldn't believe he was going to so much trouble for her. She wasn't even paying him for his services. Not that she could...

"Miroku... Thank you."

"It was nothing, Sango. Now, the next time we see one another I'll give you a list of what I've compiled, information, contacts, and such. Oh, another thing...how would you feel about going to a writing conference?"

"Hm. It's been awhile since I've been to one. I suppose I'd be up for it, if I could afford it."

She took note of a moment of silence before he spoke.

"Are you having financial difficulties, Sango?" he finally asked, a concerned edge to his tone.

Sango hesitated. She had a certain amount of pride, of course, so she wasn't thrilled about admitting such things to anyone, but it would be especially difficult to say it to him. Still, he seemed to be her closest friend right now, and certainly very supportive...

"I'm managing," she finally mumbled. She hoped he wouldn't press any further. She didn't want to discuss it with him right now.

"You know, if there is any way I could help–"

"I don't need any help! I'm handling my own affairs," she snapped.

"Sango, I'm sure you are perfectly capable of handling things. I wasn't suggesting that you couldn't."

She cursed under her breath. A sigh immediately followed. "I'm sorry. I know that you only want to help, but you have already done more than enough. You've been great about trying to help with my writing, and I really do appreciate it." She twirled her ponytail around a finger. "I'm...a little short on cash, but I've been working more hours at the bookstore, and I'm working on getting a roommate to share rent with. That will help a lot."

"And how is that endeavor going?"

"Um..." She winced simply thinking about it. "Well, it's...going."

He bit down on his lip, thoughtfully, then casually commented that he was in the market for a place himself.

Sango suddenly had the wildest idea. She couldn't help that it'd entered her mind, but she was immediately disgusted with herself. _Ugh, have I completely lost my mind? _

And she dismissed the thought, opting for a simple 'oh?' Still, she wondered what it would be like...

"Yes. I've been staying in a hotel since I've been in town."

She didn't envy him living at a hotel. It was not her idea of a comfortable living arrangement. She had always felt so out of place in them, herself. Not to mention, sanitation was often questionable. Some might think her rigid, but Sango was simply a girl who had her standards, like anyone else.

"A hotel? The entire time?"

He couldn't help but chuckle at how it seemed to horrify her. "It's not as bad as it may sound to you, Sango. It's been quite comfortable, and I'm not demanding."

That was an understatement. The man was practically a saint, and she couldn't understand why his apparent perfection wasn't more annoying to her. She supposed she was simply too fascinated to be annoyed. But she had the strange desire to find out how deep the perfection ran.

"So, about that writing conference? There is one in Chicago in two weeks. We could drive there," he idly changed the subject.

"What does it cost?"

"100 apiece."

"Oh, I better not. I don't have much of a budget lately..."

"I'll take care of it."

"No," she vehemently protested. "That's out of the question!"

"It's not a problem. You want to do all in your power to improve your writing, don't you?"

"Well, yes, but...that is my responsibility, not yours. Why are you doing all this anyway?"

"Because I wish to help you excel."

"Why do you care? What could you possibly have to gain?"

"Sango, is it so hard to believe that someone would desire to help you out without having ulterior motives?"

_Yes... _"No...but you barely know me!"

"See, that is one thing I don't understand about this world, all these limitations placed upon kindness and compassion. There even seems to be a time-span for becoming acquainted with a person or a degree of intimacy required before we are expected to show true concern for them. Now, why can't we all just care for one another equally? Sadly, it doesn't seem to be human nature..."

"You've summed it up. It's not in our natures to be so completely selfless," she responded, rather regretting the reality of it herself, "That's not the way the world is."

She felt odd having this conversation. Miroku was a grown man. That fact had never escaped her for an instant... Still, sometimes she felt as though she had to help him to grasp hold of a reality he so determinedly seemed to deny. It was at such times she could see the child in him, and she felt strangely compelled to protect him or something... But other times, she felt like he knew and understood a great deal more than he was making her privy to, a great deal more than she herself did. And she was envious of the answers he seemed to be hiding, the answers that allowed him a peace and a patience that far outweighed her own, or any person's she'd ever known.

Miroku had been silent. Sango wondered what he was thinking about.

"You're very altruistic... I admire that about you, but I don't really need your kindness and compassion..."

"Never toss away kindness or compassion that someone is willing to give, Sango. They are precious gifts."

She became silent in thought.

_She is so proud and so unwilling to allow anyone to do anything for her. She seems resigned to being alone in this world and getting by completely on her own..._

"Won't you go with me, Sango? You might enjoy it," he coaxed cheerfully.

She pursed her lips. "You're so stubborn."

"Persistent," he corrected.

"Yes, whatever. Same thing."

"I could say the same of you..."

She opened her mouth to protest but decided it useless.

"Fine, Miroku. I'll go with you."

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: **Let me just say, I have reason for portraying Miroku the way I am. But that doesn't mean he is always going to act this way... MUCH more interaction to come, and it's going to pick up. I promise. Please review!

**Review Responses: **

**mysterious advisor: **Thank you. Yeah, he's wearing her down. But Sango's no push-over, so it should be an interesting ride! ;)

**Demon Exterminator Barbie: **Yes, challenges are always good, and the challenge I am meaning is not the little road trip to the conference. Though, I plan to have fun with it. ;) Hope you enjoyed, and please review!

**Tera McCaslin: **Aw, thank you so much! Glad you see my story as "important"! Ooo, Ren Festival! Hope it was fun. I was actually talking to someone about one in Bristol, WI today. I'm thinking about going. Anyway, glad I didn't disappoint. The excerpt was so much easier than writing 15 chapters, as well, and I think just as efficient. Them talking and beginning to become friends is important, but it doesn't have to be a long drawn out process. Surprised that Miroku isn't a perv...yes, I am exploring something a little different. Although, that is not to say that everything about Miroku has been revealed... Hope to hear from you, and I hope you enjoyed!

**tinemelk: **Glad you are enjoying! You can guess the challenge, eh? Ok, what is it? Wait, sh, don't give anything away! ;) I hope you liked this, and please review.

**Miroku120: **Thank you so much! I for some reason LOVE doing AU Inuyasha fics. I guess it kinda brings the fantasy to reality a little bit. ;)

**drake220: **I am just creeping you out so much! Lol. I'm sorry... Anyway, you aint seen nothin yet! Glad you are liking it, and sorry for being so slow to update. Forgive?

**animearlinefreak: **Thank you. Here is the update, and sorry it took so long! Review, please and thank you?

**foxychild: **Thank you, and sure I would be happy to give you advice! I'll do my best anyway. Yeah, it's hard to juggle school and other things...

**Sailor-Helios: **Thank you. I am glad that you liked it. Aw, thanks for the heartstrings comment, lol. ;) And yes, I didn't want her to trust immediately because that isn't always a wise choice, and I wanted to portray Sango as a girl who has her head on straight and is a bit guarded. Glad you loved the fluff. I'm big into fluff myself, so I have to add it when I can. :) Yep, just have to wait and see what the challenge will be...actually, more than one challenge to come. Hope you keep on reading and reviewing! Thanks a bunch!


End file.
